Steam devices, such as steam irons, are used to remove creases from fabric, such as clothing and bedding. One type of steam iron is a steam system iron. Such steam system irons comprise a base unit with a water reservoir and a steam head with steam vents from which steam is emitted. Steam is typically generated by a boiler in the base unit and fed to the steam head through a flexible hose. Other systems include a steam generator in the steam head.
When the steam head is disposed against a fabric to be treated it is difficult for a user to determine whether steam is being vented from the steam head, and so the user may not be provided with an accurate determination of the effective operation of the steam head. This may mean that the user will repeatedly remove the steam head from the fabric to be treated to check the quantity of vented steam, and so prolonging the treatment.
It is also known that prolonged use of steam devices causes mineral deposits, known as scale, to form and collect in the steam generator. The scale is left behind by the evaporated water. The accumulation of these scale deposits may reduce the efficiency of the steam iron and loose scale may block the steam vents. One means of preventing a scale build-up is the use of water treatment cartridges. However, the efficiency of such an arrangement may vary over time. Therefore, another approach is to flush the scale from the steam device along the base of a steam path and through the steam vents. However, if any obstructions are present then this may prevent the scale from being removed and so minimise the efficiency of the steam device.
GB 2,016,052 discloses a steam iron comprising a steam generator with an internal water tank having electrodes therein and a soleplate having channels for distributing steam. A conduit is provided to conduct steam from the steam generator to the channels.